Tools each having a different function are used in a surgical operation. However, each of the tools is equipped with a single function, and hence the tools need to be replaced for every working, thereby causing complicated workings. Further, in an operation by a robot, functional legs need to be replaced for each working, thereby bringing a cause of extension of an operation time. Accordingly, a multifunctional operating tool formed of a single tool is required. As one used in an operation under observation with an endoscope, there is disclosed a high frequency treatment apparatus (Patent Document 1) capable of holding, coagulating (stanching), separating tissues, and as one used in an operation using microwaves, there is disclosed a treatment instrument (Patent Document 2) capable of holding, coagulating, cutting tissues. However, there are limits of performing micro cutting under extra-fine specification of an endoscope, a catheter, or the like.    Patent Document 1: JP 5-253241 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2005-021658 A